


close to me

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryota discovers the wonders of phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Slapped an underage warning on here because Kise's still in high school.

Pretty words don't last, and Kise wonders what he could have possibly been thinking when he said the words "I'm sure I'll be able to handle a long distance relationship no problem at all" with a smile. Three months into Kasamatsu's absence, he feels himself starting to cave: there has to be a solution that doesn't require him to wait 2 weeks to a month before a visit. He can visit him this weekend instead of the next. No, actually he can visit him tomorrow. Is tonight too soon?

He pulls up the train schedule on his phone and sees that there's one taking him to Fukuoka in two hours. Closing the window he texts him: "going 2 c u @ 7 dont tell me 2 stop", which is why he gets a call approximately 30 seconds later.

Cringing, he picks up. "Hello?"

The first words are: "What do you mean 'at seven'? Don't you have finals soon? Don't you want to move onto third year?"

When Kise doesn't respond at length, Kasamatsu sighs, and he can hear him switching ears, no doubt shuffling through a playbook. Listening to him try his hardest at work makes Kise want to cry a little. It isn't fair that he's so dedicated to his work and that leaves so little time for him. Clearly he needs it more than some stupid playbook, more than the stupid Rizing Fukuoka team.

He wants to say "Come back, I miss you. I can't do this. I miss you too much", but he knows that he would. Kasamatsu senpai would drop everything and come back to Kanagawa just so Kise wouldn't have to wait alone anymore. All the more reason why he swallows down the lump in his throat and tries to smile.

"Yeah, I do. It was stupid of me," he agrees.

There's silence on the other end. Oh no, please please please don't apologize. Kise doesn't think he can handle that.

"I miss you."

His heart skips. This is really stupid, he's 17, not a blushing middle schooler. "I miss you too," he manages.

"No, I--I _miss_ you," he says, and sounds bashful. Kise blinks.

Ah.

Really really cute. "I miss Senpai too," he murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He thinks about lonely nights spent in a bed that feels far too large and empty without his warmth there next to him. Vaguely, he wonders if it's like that for him too.

"Kise," he says suddenly, voice breathy. It takes him a moment to realize exactly what exactly that's about.

His face catches fire, and he's actually _flustered_. "Senpai, are you--"

"Yeah," he admits. He's panting now, and it makes his skin crawl with _need_ that hits him in an overwhelming and sudden wave. "Talk--talk to me, Kise."

 _That's going to be a little difficult,_  he thinks, moving to his bed, trying to imagine that he isn't here alone. "What are you doing?" Kise asks.

"Fingering myself," he gasps out. His throat tightens at the honesty, at how unraveled he sounds already. It makes him want to lean in and stroke his cheek, kiss his forehead and tell him that it'll be okay.

And because he can't, he settles for the next best thing: let his voice drop down low and promise everything will be okay. "I'll take care of you, senpai," he says. When his breath hitches and he whines, Kise pushes down his pants and starts jerking himself off, suddenly too hot and not enough all at once. He doesn't tease, just lets himself be as loud as he will, moaning without reservation.

" _God, Kise_." Kise can imagine him spread out on his bed, pushing fingers inside himself slowly, face flushed red, like his hard prick straining against his stomach. "I haven't been fucked in _so long_ ," he sobs out, voice wrecked.

Kise's toes curl and he can't stop the noises coming from his mouth, high and desperate. "Senpai," he gasps. He wants it: to push inside his senpai and feel the easy slide of his cock inside him, feel the blood-warm heat tight around him. He wants to watch his face when he slams into him, watch him surrender to his pleasure and let himself fall apart.

Kasamatsu senpai doesn't let himself lose the edge of composure, and he jealously hoards every instance, coaxed out of him during their most intimate moments. So when he says "Fuck me next time, okay?" it's all Kise can do to moan his assent, making _wounded_ noises low in his throat. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that Senpai is actually here with him, whispering requests into his ear as he thrusts up into his fist.

"You have to return favors, right?" The impact of the joke is lost in the raggedness of his breath, but Kise still struggles to come up with the voice to agree.

"Y-yes," he manages finally, writhing against his sheets. He doesn't want to miss a minute of this honesty, where his senpai isn't prioritizing Kise over himself and taking what he wants without asking.

Kasamatsu moans, loud and _so so good_ , exactly how he does when Kise's fingers brush against that spot inside him. He scrabbles for the sheets, digs his nails into his thigh, trying to anchor himself in something, because he doesn't want to come before him. He wants to draw it out, listen to the sounds that Senpai make just for him, just for Kise.

"Senpai--Senpai, I'm _so_ close," he whimpers, concentrating hard on not coming.

He hears him laugh breathlessly. "So come," he orders. "Come with me, Kise."

And like that, Kise stops trying, fucks up into his fist one last time and arches on a shout, Kasamatsu's name on his lips and voice in his ear as he comes hard. It lasts forever, and when he comes back down, he's trembling, toes still curling.

"Wow," he breathes. Kasamatsu sounds like he's in similar straits, saying nothing as he breathes hard.

"Yeah, 'wow.'" He wants to kiss him for that, to kiss him for everything.

"I didn't know that Senpai had it in him to be so creative," he muses, pushing his pants off the rest of the way.

"What?" he snaps, sounding both embarrassed and offended.

He tries not to laugh as he explains, "I came this hard and I wasn't even naked."

And instead of barking out protests like he expected, Kasamatsu falls quiet. "I'm glad," he says.

Kise's struck with the urge to cuddle and lean in to lick the sweat off his neck. Biting the inside of his cheek, he opens his mouth to speak. "So about the train to Fukuoka..."

Kasamatsu laughs. "There's just no winning with you, is there?"

He grins in a way that he hopes his senpai can hear. "Yeah, but you wouldn't love me half as much if I weren't the way I am."

He's satisfied when he hears a hum of agreement on the other end followed by a "I'll pick you up at seven."

When it's like this, he can feel the miles of distance melt away between them, and hearing the even ins and outs of his breath is like a promise that they'll be okay despite it all.

\----

\--

-


End file.
